linkinparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Nobody's Listening
Nobody's Listening is the eleventh track on Linkin Park's album Meteora. Along with Breaking the Habit and Session, it is one of the three songs on the album with no nu metal influences. It is a hip-hop/rapcore song featuring Mike Shinoda rapping, with Chester Bennington shouting the chorus to a guitar beat . The song is also notable for its use of the shakuhachi, a Japanese flute made of bamboo. Lyrics C-c-c-c-c-coming at you, coming at you, come, coming at you Peep the style and the kids checking for it The number one question is how could you ignore it We drop right back in the cut Over basement tracks With raps that got you backing this up like that We're just rolling with the rhythm Rise from the ashes of stylistic division With these non-stop lyrics of life living Not to be forgotten But still unforgiven But in the meantime there are those who wanna Talk this and that / So I suppose It gets to a that point feelings gotta get hurt And get dirty with the people spreading the dirt goes Try to give you warning But everyone ignores me you everything loud and clear But nobody's listening Call to you so clearly But you don't want to hear me you everything loud and clear But nobody's listening I got a Heart full of pain / Head full of stress Handful of anger / Held in my chest And everything left is a waste of time I hate my rhymes hate everyone else's more I'm riding on the back of this pressure Guessing that it's better I can't keep myself together Because all of this stress Gave me something to write on The pain gave me something I could set my sights on You never forget the blood sweat and tears The uphill struggle over years The fear and trash talking And the people it was to And the people that started it Just like you Try to give you warning But everyone ignores me you everything loud and clear But nobody's listening Call to you so clearly But you don't want to hear me you everything loud and clear But nobody's listening I got a Heart full of pain / Head full of stress Handful of anger / Held in my chest Uphill struggle / Blood sweat and tears Nothing to gain / Everything to fear Heart full of pain / Head full of stress Handful of anger / Held in my chest Uphill struggle / Blood sweat and tears Nothing to gain / Everything to fear Heart full of pain (Heart full of pain) (Heart full of pain) (Heart full of pain) Try to give you warning But everyone ignores me you everything loud and clear But nobody's listening Call to you so clearly But you don't want to hear me you everything loud and clear But nobody's listening Heart full of pain / Head full of stress Nobody's listening Handful of anger / Held in my chest Nobody's listening Uphill struggle / Blood sweat and tears Nobody's listening Nothing to gain / Everything to fear Nobody's listening Com Com Com at you Com Com Com at you Com Com Com at you Com Com at you from every side Music video Category:Linkin Park songs Category:Meteora Category:Extremely Underrated